


Rehabilitating Nell

by rebecca_selene



Series: Rehabilitating Nell [2]
Category: The Haunting (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Theo wants to take care of Nell.





	Rehabilitating Nell

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [Change of Scenery](https://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/104991.html); written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 15 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/th4uqlA.jpg)

“Do you want cocoa?” Nell asked, rising.

Theo gently pushed her back into the couch. “Yes, I’ll get it. No, really. You just concentrate on relaxing.”

Nell smiled lopsidedly. “I’m not delicate, you know.”

“You’re not stone, either.” Theo took Nell’s hands in hers. “Let others take care of you.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not. And I’m going to repeat that until you believe it.” Theo hefted a large art book from the coffee table into Nell’s lap. “Here, I want your opinion on what theme my next project should take. I’ll go get the cocoa.”  



End file.
